


Broken Promises by Broken Hearts

by Wlwolves



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Collage, F/F, How Do I Tag, Love Confessions, Mentioned Kim Bora | SuA, One Shot, Sad Ending, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:55:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26477569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wlwolves/pseuds/Wlwolves
Summary: They're now older and are in the same collage together with Minji being a year older than her. She's met some new people thanks to Minji that insisted her to meet a few people that she knew.They were all good people thankfully, and she's close with all of them, Minji too.But she can't help but see that Minji is especially a little bit closer with one person than the others, maybe even including her.But it's not in that way right? It can't be right?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Broken Promises by Broken Hearts

Siyeon and Minji were childhood bestfriends. Even until now they were still as close as they were when they were little.

Minji was the embodiment of the sun. Everyone knew that. Siyeon always loved that part of her. She loved how bright, kind, and caring she was no matter to who it was.

They're now older and are in the same collage together with Minji being a year older than her. She's met some new people thanks to Minji that insisted her to meet a few people that she knew. 

They were all good people thankfully, and she's close with all of them, Minji too.

But she can't help but see that Minji is especially a little bit closer with one person than the others, maybe even including her.

But it's not in that way right? It can't be right?

She hopes not. She hopes Minji sees her more than just a friend like she does. She hopes that all the skinship she's shared with Minji meant something more for her. She hopes she won't be left with a broken heart.

●○●○●

"Hey, Minji. You heard about the small concert our collage is gonna have?"

Siyeon came over to Minji's dorm room, which was in a different floor than her's. And was also shared with the woman Siyeon has kept an eye out for, Bora.

"Yeah, why?"

"I'm gonna perform three songs there."

Minji looked at Siyeon with surprise.

"Really?! That's great Siyeon! Congrats, I'm so happy for you!" Minji quickly hugged Siyeon thightly.

"Thank you, Minji." Siyeon hugged her back.

"Always, Si."

"I meant for everything." 

Minji tried to let go of the hug to look at Siyeon, but Siyeon kept holding onto her.

"What do you mean?"

"Thanks for being there for me after all this time. From when i was bullied by the other kids in kindergarten, when i was struggling with school, when i struggled with my sexuality and got kicked out of my family for it," Siyeon laughed bitterly but continued. "When i was at my worst and at my best, thank you for being there, Minji." Siyeon finally let go of the hug.

"C'mon, why are you doing this now? You're gonna make me cry y'know?" Minji's eyes were watering.

"Sorry, just wanted to let you know that you're really important to me." Siyeon chuckled.

"Thank you, you're really important to me too, Siyeon."

𝐼 ℎ𝑜𝑝𝑒 𝑖𝑛 𝑡ℎ𝑒 𝑠𝑎𝑚𝑒 𝑤𝑎𝑦 𝑖 𝑡ℎ𝑖𝑛𝑘 𝑎𝑏𝑜𝑢𝑡 𝑖𝑡.

Minji continued her sentence.

"Promise we won't leave each other?" She raised her pinky finger up.

"Promise." Siyeon intertwined their pinky fingers.

●○●○●

It was now the day of the small concert. Siyeon's hands were slightly trembling as this was her first performance as a solo act. At the past concerts, she had a band or another singer accompanying her.

She took a few deep breaths until her name was called.

"Lee Siyeon!"

She stepped foot on stage and gave her all.

●○●○●

It was now the last song. The first song she performed was her cover of EXO's Overdose that she gave a feeling of rock into it, the second one was an original song she made, paradise. And the last one...was one she dedicated to Minji. Her first love.

She locked eyes with Minji.

𝒀𝒐𝒖 𝒔𝒂𝒚 𝒘𝒆'𝒓𝒆 𝒏𝒐𝒕 𝒕𝒐𝒈𝒆𝒕𝒉𝒆𝒓, 𝒃𝒖𝒕 𝒘𝒉𝒚 𝒅𝒐 𝒚𝒐𝒖 𝒉𝒆𝒔𝒊𝒕𝒂𝒕𝒆?

She hoped Minji will understand.

𝑯𝒐𝒘 𝒎𝒂𝒏𝒚 𝒔𝒆𝒂𝒔𝒐𝒏𝒔 𝒅𝒊𝒅 𝒘𝒆 𝒔𝒕𝒂𝒚 𝒕𝒐𝒈𝒆𝒕𝒉𝒆𝒓? 𝑺𝒐 𝒎𝒂𝒏𝒚 𝒓𝒆𝒂𝒔𝒐𝒏𝒔 𝒕𝒉𝒂𝒕 𝒘𝒆 𝒄𝒐𝒖𝒍𝒅'𝒗𝒆 𝒔𝒕𝒂𝒓𝒕𝒆𝒅.

𝑊𝑒'𝑣𝑒 𝑏𝑒𝑒𝑛 𝑡𝑜𝑔𝑒𝑡ℎ𝑒𝑟 𝑓𝑜𝑟 𝑠𝑜 𝑙𝑜𝑛𝑔, 𝑤ℎ𝑎𝑡'𝑠 ℎ𝑜𝑙𝑑𝑖𝑛𝑔 𝑢𝑠 𝑏𝑎𝑐𝑘?

𝑺𝒕𝒊𝒍𝒍, 𝑰 𝒅𝒐𝒏'𝒕 𝒌𝒏𝒐𝒘 𝒘𝒉𝒂𝒕 𝒕𝒐 𝒅𝒐 𝒂𝒍𝒐𝒏𝒆 𝒘𝒊𝒕𝒉 𝒂𝒍𝒍 𝒕𝒉𝒊𝒔 𝒕𝒊𝒎𝒆.

𝐼 𝑤𝑖𝑠ℎ 𝑖 𝑐𝑜𝑢𝑙𝑑 𝑠𝑝𝑒𝑛𝑑 𝑎𝑙𝑙 𝑡ℎ𝑖𝑠 𝑡𝑖𝑚𝑒 𝑤𝑖𝑡ℎ 𝑦𝑜𝑢 𝑡𝑜𝑔𝑒𝑡ℎ𝑒𝑟.

She broke eye contact with Minji for a moment.

𝑰𝒕'𝒔 𝒖𝒑 𝒕𝒐 𝒚𝒐𝒖 𝒕𝒐 𝒓𝒆𝒂𝒍𝒊𝒛𝒆, 𝑰'𝒎 𝒘𝒂𝒊𝒕𝒊𝒏𝒈 𝒇𝒐𝒓 𝒚𝒐𝒖 𝒓𝒊𝒈𝒉𝒕 𝒃𝒆𝒉𝒊𝒏𝒅

𝐷𝑜 𝑦𝑜𝑢 𝑘𝑛𝑜𝑤 ℎ𝑜𝑤 𝑖 𝑓𝑒𝑒𝑙 𝑓𝑜𝑟 𝑦𝑜𝑢? 𝑊𝑖𝑙𝑙 𝑦𝑜𝑢𝑟'𝑠 𝑏𝑒 𝑡ℎ𝑒 𝑠𝑎𝑚𝑒 𝑎𝑠 𝑚𝑖𝑛𝑒?

𝑰 𝒏𝒆𝒆𝒅 𝒚𝒐𝒖 𝒏𝒐𝒘, 𝒋𝒖𝒔𝒕 𝒕𝒆𝒍𝒍 𝒎𝒆 𝒉𝒐𝒘, 𝑰 𝒄𝒂𝒏'𝒕 𝒈𝒆𝒕 𝒚𝒐𝒖 𝒐𝒖𝒕 𝒐𝒇 𝒎𝒚 𝒎𝒊𝒏𝒅

She looked at Minji again and looked away after a moment.

●○●○●

After the she got off stage, her heart was beating beating quickly. She didn't know of it was from the adrenaline or because of her "confession" to Minji.

She wiped of the sweat off of her and went to sit at the spot only for performers to watch the other performances. She couldn't help but let her mind wonder to what she has just did on stage.

●○●○●

She finally met up with her friends after the concert ended at her college's small park. She was a little bit quieter than usual, and everyone else, including herself noticed.

She's been thinking about it for a while now and she finally decided to act on it.

"Minji? Can i talk to you for a while?" 

Siyeon asked while everyone else was busy talking to others.

"Sure, what's up?"

"Alone."

"Okay."

●○●○●

After they excused themselves from their friends, they went to a lonelier place where they could be alone.

"What is it? Is something wrong?" Minji asked.

Siyeon started to bite her lips, ripping off some of the skin on her lips. It was an old habit that she stopped thanks to Minji.

"Siyeon?"

"O-Oh yeah, i just...i have something to say."

"It's okay, you can take your time."

"No, I've been avoiding this for too long now. I can't hold it back anymore."

Silence took over for a moment.

"I-i like you, in a more than friends way."

Siyeon was looking at the floor whilst talking, but then she looked and Minji.

And she never wanted to run away so badly in her life because of the look Minji gave her.

Her eyes gave her pity, her eyebrows scrunched a little, and she tried to keep a smile up. 

"Siyeon, I'm sorry. I-I'm dating someone else."

"Oh. It's okay."

"You know it's not, Siyeon. I'm sorry," Minji tried to hug her but Siyeon backed away.

"No, i don't think now is a good time, Minji. I'm sorry, but i think I'm gonna go for a while."

Siyeon tried walked away but Minji held back her arm.

"Siyeon-"

Siyeon shook her grip off and walked away. Not wanting to let her cry in front of Minji.

●○●○●

She walked as quick as she could to her dorm room, and shut the door too hard than she would've thought but that didn't matter to her at the moment.

She lied down on her bed, hid herself under the blanket, and hugged her pillow. She cried immediately after she felt like she was out of everyone's sight.

𝐼'𝑚 𝑠𝑡𝑢𝑝𝑖𝑑. 𝑊ℎ𝑦 𝑑𝑖𝑑 𝑖 𝑑𝑜 𝑡ℎ𝑎𝑡. 𝐼 𝑠ℎ𝑜𝑢𝑙𝑑𝑛'𝑡 ℎ𝑎𝑣𝑒 𝑑𝑜𝑛𝑒 𝑡ℎ𝑎𝑡. 𝑂𝑓 𝑐𝑜𝑢𝑟𝑠𝑒 𝑠𝑜𝑚𝑒𝑜𝑛𝑒 𝑙𝑖𝑘𝑒 𝑀𝑖𝑛𝑗𝑖 𝑎𝑙𝑟𝑒𝑎𝑑𝑦 ℎ𝑎𝑠 𝑠𝑜𝑚𝑒𝑜𝑛𝑒, 𝑠ℎ𝑒 𝑑𝑒𝑠𝑒𝑟𝑣𝑒𝑠 𝑏𝑒𝑡𝑡𝑒𝑟 𝑜𝑓 𝑐𝑜𝑢𝑟𝑠𝑒.

She kept crying to herself and spent her tine alone regretting everything she did. Eventually she cried herself to sleep, only the comfort of her bed accompanying her.

●○●○●

"I'm leaving Korea."

Those words were said by Siyeon to Minji.

"What? What do you mean?"

Siyeon took deep breath.

"Some record label from America noticed me and they wanted me to join them. They'll be paying for everything so money won't be a problem."

"But, Siyeon..."

"I think it'll be a good chance for me to start a singing career."

"What about our promise?"

Siyeon stayed silent.

"We promised we wouldn't leave each other."

"I'm sorry..."

"Then why did you make that promise if you couldn't keep it, Siyeon?"

"I'm sorry, but we'll meet again. I promise."

"Will you keep that promise? Or will you run away from me again?"

"I have to go."

"Siyeon, wait."

Siyeon didn't listen and kept walking away.

"Siyeon-"

She looked at Minji again, just for a moment. Hey body wanted to stop and go back to Minji, embracing her with a hug and cry about her leaving. But, her mind kept telling her to keep walking away. It was for the good of herself, even if she cared about Minji more.

She turned her head back to the floor and kept walking, leaving Minji standing alone with tears staining her cheeks.

𝐼'𝑚 𝑠𝑜𝑟𝑟𝑦, 𝑀𝑖𝑛𝑗𝑖.


End file.
